


Take My Hand

by ConnectingSmallDots



Series: Jagoras Fluff [3]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jason is a bit emotional, Love Confessions, M/M, Set after 1x08, Sleepy Cuddles, Triangles - Freeform, Work I wrote instead of my homework, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take my hand,<br/>And take my whole life too,<br/>For I can't help falling in love with you</p>
<p>Pythagoras is in love and Jason really isn't helping by sleeping so adorably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

Take my hand,  
And take my whole life too,  
For I can't help falling in love with you,

Elvis Presley- I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

\-------------------------------------

It's late and Pythagoras is still working. He's so close to finishing that it's driving him insane... Alright, that's a lie but he's still being driven insane anyway. 

In the chair in the corner, Jason is drifting in and out of sleep, occasionally opening his eyes before closing them again like his eyelids are too heavy to keep open for too long.

Every since the trip to Helios and its events, Pythagoras can't stop thinking about Jason. Jason staying with him, what Jason said, Jason's hand against Pythagoras'. It's infuriating. 

"He's the kindest man I've ever known."

And he knows Jason meant it. "I know you" he'd said, his eyes filled with a longing to help and comfort him and Pythagoras had so dearly hoped he wouldn't have to tell Jason at all. After all, who wants a murderer for a friend?

Rising to his feet and putting his pencil in its pot, Pythagoras folds up his scrolls and tucks them away where Hercules cannot get food on them. He stands over Jason and sighs. The peaceful innocent look on Jason's face shows all the energy taken from him.

Pythagoras reaches out and gently lays a hand on Jason's chest over his heart: the point on his own body he no longer seems to have control of. Jason mutters something in his sleep and his head tilts toward Pythagoras' arm. The corners of Pythagoras' mouth twitch into a smile as he brushes Jason's hair out his eyes with his free hand, his fingers trailing over Jason's forehead. 

"'Thagoras." Jason murmurs, opening his eyes before they flutter shut gently again. Slowly and tiredly, Jason brings his own hand up to cover Pythagoras' still over his heart. Pythagoras' forgets how to breathe for a second as the feeling of warmth spreads from his hand and all around him. 

"Don't leave me." Jason adds, seemingly unable to open his eyes but his words convey the longing look for him. 

"I'd never leave you, Jason." Pythagoras admits sincerely. "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." 

"They all promised me that. Stay with me, please." Jason pleads, his voice full of raw emotion.

"I don't want to sleep on top of you, Jason. I'll crush you." Pythagoras protests, his face flushing at the thought of sleeping on Jason's lap, curled up against his chest, face buried in his neck. 

"Pythagoras." Jason says simply, one word conveying so much sadness it's impossible for Pythagoras to say no.

"You're ridiculous." Pythagoras tells him, sitting down across Jason's lap and winding his arms round Jason's neck as Jason holds him close. Jason smells like home, Pythagoras realises as Jason slowly falls asleep again, and home is where the heart is.

"What have you done to me?" Pythagoras asks quietly, not getting a response but not needing one. "I can't think straight around you, Jason. I feel like my heart's going to burst and I don't understand love. It's not as easy as triangles." Pythagoras says before pausing. "I think I'm in love with you." He whispers and tucks his face in the crook of Jason's neck, fiddling with Jason's curls as he too drifts into a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that insanely adorable? (If you could even read my writing.)  
> Why do a history essay when you can write gay fluff?! Haha!


End file.
